The present invention relates to carriage assemblies supporting transducers for accessing recording mediums, and particularly, to carriage assemblies which are driven off center.
Examples of off center carriage drives are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,170,146 and 3,881,189. Other examples of prior art devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,310,865; 4,163,996; 4,308,564; 4,305,104; 4,143,409; 3,973,272; 3,879,757; and 4,139,876.
One problem associated with off center carriage drives is that clockwise and counterclockwise torques are applied to the carriage in the plane of the recording medium as the carriage is moved rectilinearly towards and away from the medium by its drive mechanism. These clockwise and counterclockwise torques generate vibrations in the carriage assembly which produce audible noise. Moreover, the rectilinear movement of the carriage, produces longitudinal vibrations in the carriage assembly causing further track/transducer misalignments which must be damped within a specified period of time.